Just Once Sess, Just Once
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Living with the Lord of the western lands is way more than what Kagome expected it to be.
1. one pissed off female

For those who have read this before and are getting Alerts. I'm editing my past chapters. The only one that's new is Chapter 17.

--

Authors note: this story is rated R for Violence and language. There might be a lemon but im so bad at them so doesn't expect one. There's not that much fluff but when you put a bored author Sesshomaru and Kagome together your bound to get something good.

Once again our faithful maidens feelings are hurt by none other then yes you guess it our favorite dog boy Inuyasha. Will her ever learn when to quit?.

" Inuyasha don't ignore me I hate it when you do that" Kagome fumed, she was so pissed she just might've killed him if Sango and Miroku weren't holding her back.

Kagome wanted more then anything to get away from him right about now. She told Inuyasha she needed and wanted to go home, instead of taking her closer to the well the idiot took her further, right into the Western Lands. The last place they were invited.

"It's not fair Inuyasha, I'm fed up with this Kagome vs. Kikyo, dead girl vs. live girl. I put up with its "Oh, Kagome's just my shard detector" crap. It gets old and now im done so go and find yourself another shard detector, oh wait why don't you just have the traitor help you find them.

"Umm Kagome?" Sango was far from worried, she'd been sure she just saw Sesshomaru in a tree staring down at them.

" I can't change who I am Kagome, But you don't have to talk about kikiyou like that." Inuyasha tried to stand his ground but he knew he was losing once again this just proves that you can never win a argument with a women unless you have information to back it up.

"Maybe im overreacting .." Kagome as cut off by Miroku's "your not"

" talk about a hand full of complaints. That's what you are, all you do is complain, and now its rubbing off on me. My moms right you are a bad influence on me. I say I wanna go home got dammit I wanna go home don't question me just let me go. Don't lead me in the other direction lead me home.

At this point her anger, no her rage was off the charts. So just in time Sesshomaru made his presents know to more then one. Sango had been right when she thought she saw Sesshomaru in the tree.

--

N/A: I'm going to leave the Presents mistake in there.. I kind of like it that way even thought it's wrong.


	2. unfriendly welcome

"Well, well, well…." Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome.

Didn't Sesshomaru know to never mess with a women who just started her period. Tried to go home but an idiot led her the other way, was pissed and letting the world know it. If not he would and who better then Kagome to fill him in on the little known secret.

"Well, Well to you too" Kagome's irritation level just soared up a full notch and her only said three words. "After all I was in the middle of venting and you just come in here like your all important just who do you think you are" She couldn't help herself, she was pissed and his presents (not going to change that into the correct word usage) wasn't making it any better.

" And you intend to do something about me, Kagome?" Sesshomaru liked this female not only for her temper, but for the way she showed no fear even as she stood down one of the most terrifying demons to ever live.

"Don't push it, what do you want." Kagome's rage level was at its peek she needed to take it out on some one.

" go away asshole" Inuyasha spat

Inuyasha knew he was in for it now, It seems the saying that says actions are louder then words describes the picture perfectly.

' Good god he'll never learn.' " Sit" was all she could manage to scream, making even the great lord Sesshomaru flinch the smallest of flinches.

"why'd you do that for Kagome, he's the enemy" Inuyasha whined with his face smashed to the ground.

"I'll give you enemy. And anyway he hasn't done anything, yet." Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru who's one eyebrow was raised.

"Why have you trespassed into my lands" Sesshomaru inquired.

" for jewel shards, duh" Inuyasha knew he was working on another sit and one twice as bad as before, so for once he just shut up.

" what, did I just hear correctly, you came here to give me sword." Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"Neither one of you deserves it" Sango stated.

" Umm, Sango I'd rather Inuyasha have it," Miroku stated plainly earning a shut up look from Sango.

" im going home and taking my half of the jewel shard with me. And while im at it sit down for a minute will ya Inuyasha."

smash …. "Owwww,"

taking her jewel from Inuyasha she turned to stalk off, then decided to take the sword with her.

She walked over too Sesshomaru. " if you can truly prove yourself worthy of having this sword you may, until then don't even try it." She spoke softly looking down.

Sesshomaru lifted her head "Do not look down there, when I am up here."


	3. take me away

Authors note im updating whenever I feel like typing lol sorry but I write this stuff during school and just don't like typing it up. Here's the next chappie.  
  
At this moment everything disappeared. She reached up and touches his hand. Expecting it to have been as icy and cold as his expressions were. But unlike Inuyasha's ruff and scratchy hands, his were warm and soft. (Like a baby's bottom).  
  
Lifting one elegant eyebrow. He pulled his hands away for her face and back down to his sides.  
  
"get off my lands, I won't say it again"  
  
"Well to bad were not leaving until we get those shards your lands are the only lands we havent searched yet."  
  
"Watch you step" with those last words he turn and seems like he just disappeared.  
  
"are you alright Kagome" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
" Shouldn't you be asking him that" Kagome pointed over her shoulder at Inuyasha who was regaining consciousness.  
  
"Im going home Sango, I might be back soon" Kagome whispered not trusting her voice enough to talk louder then that. 'His touch I can still fell it' she turned and ran as fast as she could. To her it didn't even fell as thought her feet were touching the ground. She thought she was changing the last time she had her period her senses became sharper and they've been that way ever sense.  
  
'The day Sesshomaru nipped my skin with his claws.' She smelled things that normal humans didn't " what did I do to deserve this life, Who did I anger in my past life to deserve such a way of living" she screamed as she ran.  
  
'Dammit his touch was enlightening compared to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's touch is enough to make my blood run cold.' Kagome thought she slowed her pace but not to much. She didn't like running between trees at that speed, the last time she did she ran into a tree and swore she was going to die when as of a sudden the pain went away and she got up and started running again. Seeing how at that time she had been running for a Neko demon who was just looking for a good time.  
  
Secretly Sesshomaru ran through her mind every so once in a while at last four days outta five. 'Yeah yeah so it's about 90% of the time get off my back about it. I wonder what it would be like to live with him'  
  
"just once Sesshomaru, just once" Kagome whispered while dodging another tree that threatened to whack her in the face.  
  
" just once what?" Sesshomaru ran as she did, feet touching the ground just as hers did 'pretty fast'  
  
" holly crap, nothing, leave me alone" ran she harder but to no avail she ran into him.  
  
"way to go, don't you know to watch where your going when your running at that speed."  
  
" Its not like you care if."  
  
" You ran into a tree like you did the other day" Sesshomaru stiffened a chuckle.  
  
Kagome blushed she didn't think any one had seen that.  
  
" If you were there you could have helped me fight off that Neko"  
  
" Why you had everything under control" Sesshomaru's cold expression turned into a light smile. He was embarrassing her and having fun doing it whom would have thought.  
  
Whit out noticing her still held Kagome " just once what Ka-Go-Me"  
  
Kagome giggled " you don't have to say my name like that its Kagome, I only say the because Inuyasha likes to call me wench"  
  
He facial expression dropped at the mention of Inuyasha.  
  
"Answer me" he spoke softly stilling having a slight smile on his face.  
  
"its nothing"  
  
"No, I want to know what you want" he stared down at the girl he had yet to release from his hold.  
  
Taking his right hand he once again lifted her face from talking to the ground. "I am up here not down there." Saying it slower then before.  
  
" I know but its embarrassing"  
  
"Then even more reason to say it to my face not to my feet." Sess stated matter-of-factly  
  
" Why haven't you killed me yet, and why do you keep raising your right eyebrow at me. You should just let me shave it off, and why are you still holding me."  
  
He let go off her.  
  
" You ask to many questions human"  
  
Even though she is in the arms of her enemy she felt. well. she felt safe.  
  
" my intentions are not to kill you, that is not my purpose, I just want the sword" sesshomaru paused before he could say anything Kagome said it.  
  
" Inuyasha's coming"  
  
Sesshomaru truned to leave.  
  
"wait" kagome paused thinking hard about this question " may I come with you"  
  
" if you promise me something"  
  
"what"  
  
" I have a young child, she has an annoying way of talking about herself as a third person. You will try and teacher her every good thing you know"  
  
" yes, but only during my stays" ( notice she said stays S meaning more then one lol shes already planning her future)  
  
at the moment Inuyasha and the gang lashed out of the trees.  
  
" leave her alone Sesshomaru"  
  
" funny, she's started talking to me" picking her up he took to the sky's overly pissing his brother off.  
  
Kagome her never flown before. Snuggling closer to Sesshomaru, see looked over the edge of his arms and gulped  
  
'If he drops me in toast'  
  
it didn't matter anyway she was sleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
Authors Note well here's the next chappie.  
  
My first day putting this up and I already have a review lol  
  
Thanks for the review Sweet Cherry Kisses or shall I say reviews  
  
Sesshomaru : ~ gives her a presents ~ ^-^  
  
I hope your happy now lol 


	4. brand new day, brand new life, brand new...

Authors note im updating whenever I feel like typing lol sorry but I write this stuff during school and just don't like typing it up. Here's the next chappie…

At this moment everything disappeared. She reached up and touches his hand. Expecting it to have been as icy and cold as his expressions were. But unlike Inuyasha's ruff and scratchy hands, his were warm and soft. (Like a baby.).

Lifting one elegant eyebrow. He pulled his hands away form her face and back down to his sides.

"get off my lands, I won't say it again,"

"Well to bad were not leaving until we get those shards, The Western lands are the only lands we haven't searched yet."

"Watch you step," with those last words he turned and seemed like he just disappeared.

"are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

" Shouldn't you be asking him that" Kagome pointed over her shoulder at Inuyasha who was regaining consciousness.

"Im going home Sango, I might be back soon" Kagome whispered not trusting her voice enough to talk louder then that.

'His touch I can still fell it,' She turned and ran as fast as she could. To her it didn't even feel as though her feet were touching the ground. She thought she was changing the last time she had her period, her senses became sharper and they've been that way ever sense.

'The day Sesshomaru nipped my skin with his claws.' She smelled things that normal humans didn't "What did I do to deserve this, Who did I anger in my past life to deserve such a way of living" she screamed as she ran. "Oh I remember, the whole betraying priests thing."

'Dammit his touch was enlightening compared to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's touch is enough to make my blood run cold.' Kagome thought as she slowed her pace but not to much. She didn't like running between trees at that speed, the last time she did she ran into a tree and swore she was going to die when as of a sudden the pain went away and she got up and started running again. Seeing how at that time she had been running form a Neko demon who was just looking for a good time.

Secretly Sesshomaru ran through her mind every so once in a while at last four days outta five. 'Yeah yeah so it's about 90 of the time get off my back about it. I wonder what it would be like to live with him'

"just once Sesshomaru, just once" Kagome whispered while dodging another tree that threatened to whack her in the face.

" just once what?" Sesshomaru ran as she did, feet touching the ground just as hers did 'pretty fast'

" holly crap, nothing, leave me alone" ran she harder but to no avail she ran into him.

"way to go, don't you know to watch where your going when your running at that speed."

" Its not like you care if…"

" You ran into a tree like you did the other day" Sesshomaru stiffened a surprising chuckle.

Kagome blushed she didn't think any one had seen that.

" If you were there you could have helped me fight off that Neko"

" Why? you had everything under control," Sesshomaru's cold expression turned into a light something Kagome didn't know what it was. He was embarrassing her and having fun doing it whom would have thought.

With out noticing he still held Kagome " just once what Ka-Go-Me"

Kagome giggled " you don't have to say my name like that its Kagome, I only say the because Inuyasha likes to call me wench"

He facial expression dropped at the mention of Inuyasha.

"Answer me," he spoke softly stilling having a slight thing on his face.

'A smile perhaps,' Kagome thought. "its nothing"

"No, I want to know what you want" he stared down at the girl he had yet to release from his hold.

Taking his right hand he once again lifted her face from talking to the ground. "I am up here not down there." Saying it slower then before.

" I know but its embarrassing"

"Then even more reason to say it to my face not to my feet." Sess stated matter-of-factly

" Why haven't you killed me yet, and why do you keep raising your right eyebrow at me. You should just let me shave it off, and why are you still holding me."

He let go off her.

" You ask to many questions human"

Even though she is in arms length of her enemy she felt… well… she felt safe.

" my intentions are not to kill you, I just want the sword" Sesshomaru paused before he could say anything Kagome said it.

" Inuyasha's coming"

Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Wait" Kagome paused thinking hard about this question " may I come with you"

" If you promise me something"

"what"

" I have a young child, she has an annoying way of talking about herself as a third person. You will try and teacher her every good thing you know,"

" yes, but only during my stays" ( notice she said stays S meaning more then one lol she's already planning her future)

At the moment Inuyasha and the gang lashed out of the trees.

" Leave her alone Sesshomaru,"

" funny, she's started talking to me," picking her up he took to the sky's overly pissing his brother off.

Kagome her never flown before. Snuggling closer to Sesshomaru, see looked over the edge of his arms and gulped

'If he drops me I'm toast'

it didn't matter anyway she was sleep in a matter of seconds.

Authors Note well here's the next chappie.

My first day putting this up and I already have a review lol

Thanks for the review Sweet Cherry Kisses or shall I say reviews

Sesshomaru : gives her a present -

I hope your happy now lol


	5. There here! watch out Kagome or shall i ...

When she awoke it was close to dawn. Snuggly warped into blankets, she put herself in sitting position and took a look at her environment .

She sat one a kings size bed with a pale blue comforter with pale yellow sheets. The walls were painted in the same shade of pale blue. On the rims off all the doors and windows the color was the same pale yellow. There was a dresser, a big cozy chair and huge walk in closet . there was a 360 degree mirror that went from the ceiling to the floor showing her every part off her body from top to bottom it looked like a whole other room entirely. everything was perfect and beautiful all the same.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in"

" Hullo" a small girl poked her head through the door before entering fully.

The girl happily giggled " Sesshie wants to see you, in his study when your readies"

Kagome yawned "im ready now, what's your name"

"Me is Rin" Rin ran over to Kagome "Rin take Kagome now?"

"Yes lets go….."

Walking down the halls in the place was amazing there were paintings every where. They came to a huge brown door at the top it said "L. Sesshomaru (study)".

As soon as they stopped in front of the door Sesshomaru's voice was heard.

" Enter,"

Rin left Kagome and ran down to the gardens.

Kagome giggles, "Aren't you nice,"

The only response she got was the raise of his eyebrow. "You may sit"

Kagome continuing to mess with him said " No hi or hello" she giggled again

Sesshomaru caught a scent of mischief from her. He smiled to himself and decided to turn the tables.

"did you say "hi" or "hello" to me? Kagome"

with a playful pout " no sorry I guess not"

"very well, what has brought you to want to come to my home"

"Well…" she was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"there goes that word again" by saying that he earned himself a glare.

Kagome let a sigh escaped from her lips and continued. "im sick and tired of always coming in second to some one else, especially dead girls, your up front and don't beat around the bush. You've already placed me in the human section so probably wouldn't care what I thought unless it helped, you wouldn't make me feel lower then useless. So I decided why not try Sesshomaru he doesn't seem so bad. He keeps Rin around, so I asked to come here." Kagome's anger level was raising once again. Sesshomaru did that smile thing again.

'She's in heat ! I forgot about that, I have to stop breathing, no wonder im becoming aroused' Sesshomaru couldn't help himself he chuckled out loud .

"What's so funny" Kagome's confusion was given away by the look on her face and her smell.

"Nothing, how long do you wish to stay?"

"how long am I welcome?" Kagome hoped he would say forever.

"you can come and go as you please, but if you cause trouble and that excludes Jaken you will have to leave, understood?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I guess"

"what if he comes here for you?"

"send him away, but my other friends are welcome, I think"

any answer would have been better then him lifting his right eyebrow at her again.

"you may go"

" I know"

" then why are you still here"

" you ask to many questions Sesshomaru."

She smiled as an annoyed expression escaped on the his expressionless face.

" By the way, be careful this place is filled with demons, your human and it doesn't help that your in heat." Sesshomaru knew he hit a sore spot, he smile to himself.

" So what are you my monthly alert?" Kagome by this time becoming fluent with her sarcasm.

That being said she got up to take her leave.

"dinner will be served in an hour the hot springs are down stairs, take Rin with you"


	6. Inuyasha's behavior, Lunch time

Authors note: ok look you people better be grateful its 2:30 right now im sitting here transferring this from paper to my computer for you guys so here's the next chapter.

God im sleepy. Nite

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me" Inuyasha fumed this female had to be kidding.

"Just what she said I don't want to see you" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. Her joyful expression filled now with disgust and not to mention annoyance. "now your causing trouble, grow up a little will ya? You know if that's not to much to ask."

Sesshomaru stood back while Kagome told him off. He couldn't help but give an inside smile. That some how turned into an outside smile. ' she hasn't lost her temper yet'

"what are you smiling at" Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

" im not back there, last time I checked you were here to see me" Kagome stepped closer blocking his view of Sesshomaru. " show him to a room please, Kaylea."

" yes my lady" the servant bowed.

"Inuyasha if you cause any more trouble, you'll be outside sleeping in a tree. Got it?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground like a puppy that had just been spanked and nodded.

"I can't believe this," Sango looked on in amazement.

"that makes two of us," Miroku added.

"then that makes three," Sesshomaru said

making Sango and Miroku jump, causing Kagome to giggle.

"will you tell Rin to wash up for lunch?"

"sure why not,"

Sesshomaru bowed to Kagome and did a disappearing act.

"will you be joining us for lunch," Kagome's expression saddened by Inuyasha behavior.

"when you say us yo," Sango was cut off

" Sure we'll join you for lunch, we haven't eaten a decent meal in days"

Kagome's Facial expression changed, "Great a servant will show you too your rooms"

She turned and walked away as soon as she was out of sight a servant came to show them to there rooms. The servant just happened to be a Neko (what a coincidence.)

"Rin, Shippo" Kagome called out to the children Rin chasing a butterflies. Shippo Asleep underneath a near by Sakura tree.

Rin ran to Kagome soon followed by Shippo who heard his mothers call.

"I'm hungry" with much help from Kagome Rin stopped talking about herself as a third person. But she still made little mistakes here and there.

Kagome nodded, Rin ran ahead while Kagome held Shippo's hand as they walked to the hot springs to wash up for lunch. Unknowing watched by a still angry Inuyasha.

" I don't know what your angry about" Sesshomaru walked until he stood on his brothers right hand side.

" you took her form me"

"its your fault, she asked to come."

" have you touched my sword since?"

"do I still have my arms?"

" go away,"

" dose she know you watching her" Sesshomaru lifted his left eyebrow his right only used for Kagome.

"No but she don't have to" Inuyasha growled at his sibling.

" No need for that Brother, you're the one spying not I" Sesshomaru paused "She's going to the hot springs, if you watch I'll personally kill you.

"aren't you protective" Inuyasha didn't like any of this. His brother's carrying about what he does when around Kagome, Kagome enjoying herself here with him. Just the fact that she wanted to come stupefied him to the extreme.

"Maybe" Sess knew he was pushing his luck, but this is a chance he just wouldn't pass up. The past week after Kagome started wanting to have fun again had been a great time for her, he wouldn't let Inuyasha show up here and ruin it.

" She's mine. So don't get any Idea's" Inuyasha expected to have to put up a fight, but there was none, not even a response.

Sesshomaru just stared at him with a " yeah right, lets just see you prove it" look on his face. And was gone.

There was a knock on the door. Opening it, there stood Kagome. "I know he's up here I can smell him." Kagome sniffed. "Lunch time, Join us if you'd like" she sniffed again and started to walk away.

"Kagome wait," Inuyasha couldn't help but want to know why.

"yes Inuyasha" She knew what was coming or so she thought.

"Im sorry" Inuyasha knew and felt he was guilty.

Taken back by Inuyasha's statement the only thing she could say was

"For?"

"trying to be to smart for my own good"

" its ok Inuyasha when your trying to help, but when I say something like I want to go home I don't want to be led in the opposite direction I want to be led towards home and no I don't mean the village."

" I know," Inuyasha started at the floor

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, she took his face in her hands " do not look down there when im am up here, if this is embarrassing for you that's even more reason to look me in the eyes." Kagome Quickly but slowly pulled her hand away. " oh great now im starting to sound like Flea bag"

"who"

" Sesshomaru," Kagome said in a sweet voice " you are such a snoop."

sure enough there was Sesshomaru sitting outside on a tree branch. He shrugged and went to go eat.

" you coming Inu?"

"yeah, but Kagome"

"huh?"

"were you really gonna come back to us"

" yeah eventually, but I have a job here now so it would have only been for a little while before I went home to my own time" Kagome walked down the hall, down the steps and almost to the double doors where every one was sitting waiting for the two. Before Inuyasha caught up with her.

there was a great amount of talking and laughter it seems that Rin and Shippo were entertaining every one. Even Sesshomaru was do his smile thing.

Kagome opened the door leading into the dinning room every thing stopped and there was nothing but silence. Kagome took her seat next to Sesshomaru, who's tail automatically warped around her waist .

Inuyasha sat next to Miroku on the opposite side no one said a word until half way through lunch when Kagome saw Sesshomaru scratch.

"I knew you had fleas, I knew just knew it" Kagome giggled.

" I do not"

" you do too"

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's tail playfully tighten around her waist, knowing she was ticklish it made her giggle even more.

"At least I don't run into trees"

" at least I don't have fleas"

" At least I can fight"

" at least people don't call me the ice prince!"

" yeah, yeah well. At least I smell good"

" at least, I take baths!"

" I take baths!"

" hehe well how was I suppose to know, those flea's tell us other wise"

"I don't have Flea's!"

this continued through the rest of lunch, by then even the servants were laughing.

One stopped next to Inuyasha and said "ever since she came things here seems to have a little more shine to them even my lord has acquired a strange new expression."

Sesshomaru agreed with his servant some how in such a short time Kagome had become the lady of his lands. He didn't mind it all that much. He rather enjoyed the way his servants responded to the beautiful maiden that we all know as Kagome.

She rubbed his tail and almost made his leg do that funny kick thing. But the all mighty great Sesshomaru had more control than that!

When they were alone Sesshomaru would growl and play with her. Kagome was like a child with a puppy when they were alone. To Kagome, Sesshomaru was her puppy. They had yet to have there first kiss. They knew what would happen sooner or later. There was no way around it, without hurting some one. That some one being Inuyasha more then any one else.

' oh great she's here for a week and I want her to stay forever.' Sesshomaru sighed knowing that will never be able to become real.

"Sess," Kagome sensed his mood drop ad he thought about her leaving him. "What's wrong?"

He looked up and did something like a smile "nothing" slowly he unwrapped his tail and left soon followed by a confused Kagome.

No one protested when the two left they knew what was going on but what they couldn't understand was why…..

Cliffhanger! Mahahahaha im evil yes I know but you all love me

Next chapter…. Sesshomaru's Confession

938

thanks for the reviews I might stop on this story for about two days so I can update my other one. Might I doubt I will but I might lol.


	7. Authors note: Must read !

Sorry! The seventh chapter is done but... Its on my laptop and im to lazy to write 15 pages again so you gonna have to hold up for a bit just until im out of this lazy mood or find another way to get it up. My laptop doesn't have internet and it doesn't have a floppy drive it has every thing but I floppy drive!! So you have too wait about a week or so longer.  
  
Once again in sorry I'll work on chapter so I can post them together.  
  
--- Peace put mah Noodles 


	8. Sesshomaru's confession

"what's wrong with you today Sess, one minutes your protective of me, next your happy, the next your depressed, god! Your mood swings are worse then mine and im Female" " your leaving" he whispered barely audible. " im not leaving forever and im not leaving right now" Kagome didn't want this to happen, but she knew at some point it would. "It will seem that way to me" Sesshomaru's expressionless face showing just a glitch of sadness. Kagome giggled " ya know when I first came I tried my hardest to stay out of your way for fear that you might get tried of me or annoyed by me, and there for make me leave. But it didn't quite happen that way." Kagome walked to the window and stared out. Shippo and Rin were playing tag down below in the garden. " we've sorta have become attached, I the girl who over came time and you the one and only ice prince of the western lands. Who would've thought.?" " Not I" " That some how doesn't surprise me in the least" " Your crazy" " And your not?" Kagome smirked "would it really hurt you that bad of I left?" "No, bit it would hurt Rin" Sesshomaru not willing to admit as much as she wanted him too. " if I didn't know you any better, I'd believe that. Right now isn't about Rin" " That what is this about?" " Don't play stupid Sess, I suppose this is about you and me" " Suppose?" "Stop it Sesshomaru" "This is your fault, if you had never come here in the first place, I now could still care less about you or what ever the hell you did, not to mention when you did it. Something's are just so easy to regret, and this is one of them," He spoke dangerously low. 'There goes those mood swing Kagome was talking about.' He thought afterward. Sesshomaru knew his words hurt her, but right about now he wasn't in the mood to care. He didn't like caring about what people did as long as it wasn't his servants or some one causing trouble on his lands he liked to careless. Instead of waiting for a reaction he walked out. Trying not to care how she felt. " You didn't meant that do you?" She whispered silently as tears streamed down her face in a silent cry. 'No Kagome I didn't,' he thought as he walked out of her rooms to walk back to his own. He passed Inuyasha who instantly knew something wasn't right. "Sess?" Sesshomaru looked back not helping but let a tear fall. " Not now Inu" "Didn't think it was possible did you?" Inuyasha asked his brother. "Since when do you of all people hide behind your shadow. I thought that's was your facial expressions job?" Inuyasha almost laughed when Sesshomaru said " feh" "Look ok I know im not one to talk, but I used to have some one just like Kagome, splitting image your might say, but a bastard stole her from me. Now im not sure who she is, or what for that matter. Now she toys with me. Because of the dishonesty of another, we were torn apart. Don't tear things apart your self, specially if its something good. So suck it up and stop acting like a whipped puppy." " im not a whipped puppy," Sesshomaru stopped to let his brothers words play over in his mind. " is that all you heard me say?" "no, for once I heard everything else" "feh, whatever," Inuyasha walked away from his brother. Walking away Sesshomaru sensed a strangely familiar demon presence. 

" awe a touching moment between brothers"

" Trisanna you just got here and already I'm annoyed" Tk smiled at Sesshomaru and almost made his heart melt. Her long black her with what seemed to have a shinny silver coat warped around each strand. Her eyes a stormy gray color. Her nose and ears fitted her face and head perfectly. Her light brown complexion making her stunning. She stood at 5'7 her size was perfect her clothing fitted in all the correct places. 

"Actually I just finished talking to your precious Kagome." Tk giggled " you should have seen her man! the fight she has in her finding things to throw and she has good aim, she was bit to slow at her throwing, if she was faster she might have hit me!"

" Your digging your own grave," Sesshomaru's mood lightening at the sound of his old friends voice, let alone easy on the eyes looks.

" Oh damn! Really, It must be very deep , I've been digging this grave for a long time now, if I remember correctly you've been telling me that since I was ten" Tk walked over Sesshomaru, and moved the hair that was blocking his face. "poor fellow you look like your doggie just ran away."

"Don't you females ever know when to quit"

" Yes but its you males who always get us started again"

"Why did you say you were here?"

" I didn't" Tk smiled " since you've already been lectured I'll leave with the satisfaction of knowing that some one got to you even if that some one wasn't me" she pouted.

" Great now what do I do" Sesshomaru looked away from Tk. "she's never forgive me,"

" Wanna bet on it?" Tk stared at him with her right eyebrow raised. Her look said 'should I shove you in the right direction?'

" I can get there on my own" Sesshomaru gave in, Tk being the only person in the world to make him give anything easily. It had been that way since they were Children one fighting for the other, Tk always making Sesshomaru's thoughts clearer and vise versa.

"Start making your way there" Sesshomaru didn't move, she growled forcefully "now!"

with a whine he set out Kagome's rooms, with Tk right behind him

( making sure he actually made it there and not just walked up to the door knock so low that not even the dead could hear and walk away to go back and tell her Kagome hadn't answered. She knocked for him)

After what seemed like years they got to Kagome's room ( A/N: to find it really had been years and she was an old lady near death j/k) Tk knocked on Kagome's door and disappeared.

Kagome opened the door her eyes red from crying. " What did I do now?"

" Nothing may I come in?"

" Do I have any other choice, but too" Kagome opened the door wider allowing Sesshomaru to come inside.

They were silent for a long time before Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I didn't mean it," Sesshomaru hearing what sounded like a sigh of relief come from Kagome her went on..

"Its just my life wasn't so complicated until you showed up, I had a daily plan, wake up, protect my lands, eat, and sleep. Occasionally trying to get the sword, that is now in your possession from my brother. It never really occurred to me that one day my brothers wench would become more to me then that." He turned and walked out to the balcony doors. "Im not good at this (a/n that goes for me too)and I won't pretend to be. This is all new to me, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Its like one minute I can't stand to be around you, but the next I have my tail warped around you trying to get you as close to me as a can. Sometimes it's sickening."

Sesshomaru flinched not expecting for Kagome's arms to suddenly warp around him from behind, his tail once again rapping itself around Kagome with a tight but gentle grip.

" I was angry with you before, but some one changed my mind she said you weren't always truthful with yourself. And that I should be patient with you."

"Kagome?"

"huh"

"I lov.." Kagome silenced him with her lips.

" not yet Sesshomaru" she said when she pulled away from the kiss.

" I got the hint," he pulled her into his arms setting her on the balcony rail. He kissed her as softly as he could. Kagome slightly parted her lips. Letting Sesshomaru deepen the kiss they had both so long waited for.

Hojo (A/n: that bastard!) had kissed her before, over the last past month. He was one of her persistent followers okay the only one of her followers. A moment ago she would have admitted she liked kissing well enough, but this was different nothing could have prepared her for the feelings unleashing within her. Tingling sensations running up and down her spine making her crazy for more. The breath in her lungs coming shorter and short as the minutes passed by. But nothing would make her brake this kiss not even the need for air.

Sensing she needed air he reluctantly pulled away from there seven minutes long kiss ( who's counting you ask?. I WAS THAT'S WHO!)

"I've never kissed anyone like that before," Sesshomaru smiled at the now gasping Kagome.

" I've never seem anything so beautiful Kagome,"

" oh really, not even Tk?"

" heh" was the only remark.

" so predictable" She kissed him once more.

" im hungry, I missed out on lunch remember"

" and who's fault was that I didn't ask you to follow me you just did it on your own. Not like you listen to anyone anyway.


	9. the uneventful chapter AN sorry it could...

Kagome opened the door and Tk fell in.

"umm hiya"

"I should hurt you" Sesshomaru's voice deadly as he stared down upon Tk.

" now Sess be reasonable"

"I am"

" ok so maybe I should say "be smart" Tk smiled at the man she could almost call her brother. " you expect me to not spy on one of the most Romantic time of your life. Im surprised Inuyasha missed it although I think he was in a tree underneath your balcony. Oops, sorry Inu."

"Oh well its not like they weren't expecting it to happen," Kagome could tell Sesshomaru wasn't please to know that Tk and the suspected Inuyasha had been spying.

"It doesn't matter, Tk knows better" Sesshomaru's voice was icy and cold, not the warm voice it was a few moments ago.

" Oh Sesshomaru, You'll live" with that Tk ran, Sesshomaru right behind her.

Tk Suddenly Stopped, Sesshomaru ran right passed her and almost rammed into a picture signed Michiru Kai'ou on the wall.

" give it up sloth" She turned to run but bumped into Kagome .

" do you two always try and hurt one another.?" Kagome tapped her foot on the floor out of impatience.

" when ever we get the chance" Sesshomaru said sounding as if wanted to just out right laugh.

" we don't normally hurt each other" Tk cracked her knuckles "I normally hurt him". Tk laughed when Sesshomaru's facial expression changed.

" I wasn't even aware you could change facial expressions" Kagome teased Sesshomaru.

" your chances of living right now are very slim Tk." Sesshomaru glared at her.

" ya know your glares could peel paint" Tk laughed and slightly moved away from Sesshomaru.

" If your done playing Cat- dog can we get the children so we can eat"

Silently the two walked ahead of Kagome. Tk slightly but roughly bumping into Sesshomaru. Growling Sesshomaru swiped his claws at Tk. Missing he almost scratched Kagome.

"Sheesh Go on and kill IT why don't cha" Tk ducked as Sesshomaru's claws made their way toward her. " you find love and then try and kill IT some mate you are"

" Sorry Kagome, and She's not an IT!" he growled purposely leaving out the mate comment.

"Touchy Touchy" Tk knew when she was hitting a nerves " ok ok I'll quit" Tk snickered " for now"

"Sesshomaru- Sama!" Rin Grinned before hugging Sesshomaru's leg.

" I still see you have that little animal," Tk laughed as Rin made a noise that sounded much like a tigers growl.

"Lady Tk stay's with us?" Rin grinned.

"I take it she likes you" Kagome smiled gently, as Tk picked up the small human child.

Shippo running for Kagome's arms when he saw that Sesshomaru's tail was once again rapped and her waist.

"No fair that was my spot first" Shippo yelled at Sesshomaru as loud as his small lungs would allow "I want it back and I want it back now.!"

" demanding little fellow aren't you" Tk stared down at Shippo.

" Wow" Shippo's eyes were glued to the beauty in fount of him. ' she's almost as good lookin as Kagome.' He thought when he was roughly picked up by the tail by none other then Sesshomaru.

" stay in your age group kid believe me there nothing you can do with that. To complicated." Setting him back down. Sesshomaru casually rapped his tail back around Kagome's waist.

" I think its time for dinner, how 'bout we go eat?" Kagome smiled as she picked up Shippo.

" If your nice I'll let you hold my hand" Tk winked at the ball of fur in Kagome's arms.

" Stop it Trisanna," Sesshomaru scolded.

"Ugh, don't say that you'll start to sound like my father" Tk stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru.

"How old are you" to Kagome Tk almost acted as if she were years younger then Sesshomaru.

"Im 18 " she said proudly.

"18 what years, decades, and centuries ?"

" years," Tk responded with an emotionless voice.

"Then as a demon aren't you still considered a pup?"

" don't rub it in,"

" That's a yes," Sesshomaru couldn't help but add in.

"Do I really look that old?" Tk asked sounding a bit unsure of herself.

"how am I suppose to know look at Sesshomaru he doesn't look…." Kagome paused she didn't really know how old Sesshomaru was. "His age."

They laughed at Kagome's sudden loss of words " just give up on that one, no one really knows how old he is I'll give you a hint, he's not really as old as every one things he is he's considered a teen in demons years.

" That's enough of this age crud." Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust.

" Im hungry" Rin cried, whined holding her arms out for Sesshomaru to take her.

Taking Rin from Tk he patted her head "foods almost here," Sesshomaru patted the small girls head as it laid on his shoulder.

" He'll make a great father some day," Tk whispered.

"he makes a great father now," Kagome whispered back still shocked at finding out that Tk was her age and not decades older.

" Kagome!" Sango ran up to her. "I've been looking all over for you. I got lost in there, its crazy"

"Can I eat her" Tk growled bearing her fangs.

" huh?" was the expression both Kagome and Sesshomaru had.

" Since when do you eat humans?" Said Sesshomaru his expressionless facial persona back in its proper place.

"Since I laid eyes on her," Tk suddenly looked at Sango with an evil glint suddenly appearing in her eyes.

"down girl you'll spoil your dinner"

" umm Kagome who's this?" Sango asked her voice a bit shakier than it had been.

"Tk meet Sango, Sango meet Tk" Tk held out her hand for Sango to shake but instead of Sango shaking it Shippo did.

" I think Tk's got herself an admirer on her hands" Inuyasha jump out of a near by tree.

"well well well…" Tk was interrupted.

" is that a demons Favorite word to say before they actually say anything that matters"

" no Kagome, but it works well enough" Sesshomaru sighed.

" your just jealous that you don't have an admirer Inuyasha."

" I am not"

" Heh, whatever"

"Im telling cloud, your provoking people again.?" Inuyasha threatened.

"who's cloud,"

" My mate, Kagome" Tk smiled at the thought of finally being able to call cloud her mate.

" speaking of him where is he"

" of with Gen. and Moharu on some stupid mission" Tk looked ahead not meeting anyone's gaze.

"oh," Inuyasha uttered.

" so that's why you're here"

"that's not why so can we possibly change the subject" Angry mixed with sadness clouded Tk's eyes. She knew Inuyasha wasn't going to drop it that easily.

"no way im gonna pass up this chance. So what happened he got tired of y…." Inuyasha never got to finish. Kagome sweet voice rang threw his ears.

"Inuyasha when was the last time you had a nice SIT"

" got dammit, Kagome"

"woe! Can you teach me how to do that!" Tk giving her the eyes of and eager to please puppy.

"No!" Inuyasha whimpered his face still slammed into the ground.

" Remember what I said about causing trouble?" Kagome asked Inuyasha with her right eyebrow gracefully raised .

" That wasn't causing trouble" Inuyasha whined the sit spell finally releasing him.

"Inuyasha haven't you learned to just agree with her!" Shippo asked causing everyone expect Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to giggle.

They all walked through the dinning room door to find Miroku already seated.

" its about time you all showed up," Miroku gaped at the image in front of him. Jumping out of him chair he gently grabbed her hand and said " your beauty has shinned light upon my pitied soul, unlike any other women has, will you bear my child?"

In an instant a sword was at his throat.

" what did you just ask her?" Cloud's voice deadly, sounding ready to kill at any moment.

The handsome Cloud had spiked hair and very hazel green eyes. His nose match his facial features perfectly. His ears nice and small giving his a certain innocent expression, not to mention the deadly one on his face now. His light brown complexion a shade darker then Tk's, giving away his type as a mixed demon with many deadly stealth like capabilities. He stood at 5"10, not to muscular not to lean, just perfect in Tk's eyes.

"nothing, nothing at all" Miroku shuddered.

" since when have you become so protective" Tk hissed at her mate, but secretly proud for him being so possessive of her.

Tk's voice bring cloud back to his senses, he sheathed his sword and stepped away from the very scared Miroku.

" ask again and I'll slice you tongue off." Cloud's voice just as smooth as Sesshomaru's.

" I'd like to eat before im dead" Inuyasha muttered.

not missing a word he turned toward Inuyasha. "keep talking and It'll be sooner then you think." Cloud promised. " Since you've become my mate Tk." He hissed back at her.

" so much hostility" Sesshomaru added, as if bored.

As soon as they were seated, servants started pouring out from unseen doors, one could even say that they were coming from the ceiling, but no one cared enough to investigate it.

Inuyasha to busy shoving food down his throat, Sesshomaru comfortably rapping his tail around Kagome's waist cause her to giggle. Miroku sitting there staring at Sango with a little to much lust. Sango shooting glares that only meant one thing Sudden death. Shippo creating smiley faces in his mashed potatoes and peas , wishing cloud would go the hell away so he could make his move on the beautiful Tk. Cloud telling Tk about his earlier mission , while he fed her .

" poor Rin she won't last much longer," Kagome sighed.

"I guess its bed time" Sesshomaru picked up the small child excusing himself in the process.

"Tk"

"huh?" Tk leaned over to let her mate whisper in her ear. What ever it was made her blush madly and push him away.

" I was only bein' friendly," was his reply before turning back to his own food.

" if you don't mind me asking how did you two meet" Kagome's curiosity over coming her.

" well, uh" Tk Began.

" this story really isn't for children" cloud told her " real gory"

"I can handle it" Shippo chimed up.

"who said I was talking about you" he turn and looked at Inuyasha.

" Hey!"

" anyway even someone as strong as Sesshomaru couldn't stomach such a story, I hadn't even gotten to the middle before her told me to stop." Cloud looked at his beloved next to him.

" Its that beautiful huh?" Sango asked.

"Yup" Tk smirked, that evil glint returning to her eyes once more at the sight of Sango.

"Stop lusting," Cloud chided.

"im full, not to mention sleepy, so If you'd be so kind as to excuse me" Kagome wiped her hand on that napkin next to her.

" yeah right we'll excuse you but we know its not for sleep" Tk mumbled causing cloud to nudge her. " what its true" she exclaimed.

" with that mouth your almost as bad as Inuyasha" Kagome implied

" why thanks you, I take that to heart." Tk smiled brightly.

"what heart" Inuyasha couldn't help himself from adding in. earning a glare from cloud.

" night" Kagome left. Tk's accusation still playing through her mind.


	10. after the pain it's all pleasure

I felt really awkward writing this chapter my first lemon im very pleased with myself. But I have absolutely no experience with any of this stuff. So im kinda relying on what I've read from other stories so be patient I have a lot to learn im going to need you to R&R for this chapter and tell me what you think about it though I really need to know!

Now that the stories almost done im going to need flames (but throw e-mail not in my reviews) the more things you guys find to correct, the better writer I'll become. (Constructive criticism) **besides spelling and grammar mistakes!**

As she walked up the steps that seemed to be as long as her life span, her thoughts went back to what TK accused her of before she life.

' Did I really leave because I wanted to be with Sess?' Kagome pondered without noticing she walked into Sesshomaru with an "doff" sound.

" Oh hi Sess," Kagome walked around Sesshomaru only to have him gently grab her wrist.

"Where ya goin" he asked.

" Bed" she turned to look at him.

" I don't like that look, it has no good written all over it" Sesshomaru stated boldly.

" Yeah well get used to it, we're normally up to no good."

" I, Lord Sesshomaru am never up to any good. I mean no good" He smiled devilishly down at Kagome.

"Since when? Your just like a puppy, you always have your paws into something."

" Do not"

" Do too"

" Good night Kagome"

"Can't stand the heat?"

" Actually, I prefer the cold"

" Like we couldn't tell"

" What are you inquiring, Kagome"

" Im inquiring that you smiled a bit more"

" Why would I do such a foolish thing"

Kagome smiled at him " because it would make me happy"

He growled at her softly "what else would make you happy"

"That's about it" Kagome almost laughed as his annoyed expression appeared on his face.

" Am I the only person who can make that look appear or is Jaken good as it also" Kagome smiled once again at the new love of her life.

" Why do I put up with you again?" Sesshomaru raised his right eyebrow up at her once again.

" You do it because you want to, not because you have to." She winked at him and turned to leave.

He followed her, not really being able to help himself.

" And where do you think your going" Kagome asked as she continued to walk toward her room.

" Just for a walk, would you like to join me?"

"Sure where are we going?"

" Your room" he stated ' then your floor, then your bed, maybe the hot spring from there.' He smugly thought to himself.

" Do you like my room?" she asked, with no purpose to the question.

" I've always be quite fond of it at times"

" So are you saying you like my room better that yours?"

" At times your room can be rather enjoyable."

" Oh" was her intelligent remark.

" So what's your favorite room, Kagome?"

"I enjoy your room it nice and warm" she giggled " and your beds all fluffy, it reminds me of your tail." no sooner had she said she was scooped into Sesshomaru's arms and nearly gliding toward his room.

Could you possibly imagine a happily giggling Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms? No.

" What in the world are you up to? " she asked as Sesshomaru gently laid her down on his bed.

" You said you liked my room better than yours" he looked up toward the ceiling with the most innocence look on his face he could possibly muster up.

(A/n: to friends who know me personally: you know what look im talkin about, who does that remind you of )

" Your sillier than I thought you were, lord Sesshomaru of the western lands." At this moment in time she sat up and stuck her tongue out at him. Only to have it captured by his mouth. Slowly laying back down, Sesshomaru gently leaning over her. She wormed her arms around him pulling him down on top of her fragile form, kissing with wildness she hadn't known she possessed. Slowly his hands started to roam there way down her body causing her to shiver at his touch. " Im so glad you don't have that armor on" Kagome mumbled. Her only response was a purr.

' What the hell are you doing Kagome make him stop!' Kagome's mind screamed at her. ' oh shut the hell up, this feel's good' she yelled back. Why the hell should she care if her brain tells her to stop, the only opinion that matters now is the one her body is sending her, and its screaming "LET'S KICK THIS UP A KNOTCH!"

' She's letting her lust get the better of her, oh well who am I to stop her pleasure' Sesshomaru untied the sides of her kimono. Slipping his hands inside.

" Smooth' he thought as his hands traveled upward. Cupping her right breast he was rewarded when she arched her back, and moaned slightly.

' A) I have no clue what im doing' Sesshomaru thought as he began to suckle Kagome's breast continuing to for fill his infatuations with them. ' I've never done this before, B) going along with my instinks. C) I could stop before its goes too far. D) If I followed out with C she would kill me instead. E) I could tell her im still a virgin. WOULD SHE EVEN BELIEVE THAT! Or I have F) none of the answers above.

' Looks like the answers F' he removed his mouth from her breast and traveled back up to the crook between neck. Nibbling softly, his fangs leave red marks in a trail around her neck. He continued for his filling infatuations.

Sesshomaru grunted as Kagome cupped his manhood through his pants, everything else had been discarded for later acknowledge. Kagome withered beneath him as he planted tender kisses down her now aching body. His eyes traveling down its. The moonlight escaping from the open balcony shined down giving their beautiful bodies a heavenly glow.. Suddenly one of his legs was between hers rubbing the heated wet spot she longed for him to relieve.

Looking up at him with hopeful eyes, he shook his head. "Not yet," he whispered continuing his breath taking ministrations.

She knew what he was going to do as she saw his head travel downward. She felt as thought she died and went to heaven as Sesshomaru's tongue plunged into her womanhood. She arched her back and screamed, pleasures coming in waves, as Sesshomaru's talented tongue flicked against her pink pearl. The feelings were almost overwhelming, he knew it would take he long to reach her peak. He moved to hover over her finally tossing that last piece of clothing that kept the lower part of Sesshomaru's body covered.

Kagome Studied Sesshomaru's now fully exposed body. ' talk about muscular, Kami he's Sexy!. Her breath was swept away as Sesshomaru thrust himself inside of her. Tears slowly started to run down Kagome's cheeks.

Sesshomaru stopped. " Should I pull away?"

Kagome shook her head, the pain slowly but steadily fading. Turning into pleasure.

She nodded for him to continue. Slipping in and out, she began to pant, undeniable feelings raced threw the two, as the two first loves are intertwined in the everlasting dance of mating. Kagome coming closer and closer to her peak. Sesshomaru's thrust now becoming long and aggressive, coming faster by the minute. One more thrust sent Kagome over the edge and taking Sesshomaru along with her. Good thing their night of lovemaking had only begun, Kagome still had a lot of energy left.


	11. all for one and one for all

All right I hope you enjoyed the last Chapter. Calling all editors I need one, I feel strange editing my own story it's just that it's so over whelming some times. I can edit other people stories but my own and some times I'm just a little too lazy to click "spell check" (Email me if you're interested) Thanks.  
  
Snuggly warped into Sesshomaru's arms and tail, Kagome opened her eyes slightly. Taking in her mate's masculine form. Looking back up at his face, she was startled to find him starring back at her with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Have a good night?" Sesshomaru asked nuzzling Kagome's neck and any other place he could find on his lover.  
  
"Well I didn't get much sleep, but it was rather enjoyable." Kagome moaned softly, Sesshomaru's hands running over her body to make sure he hadn't made any major damage. He had scratched her a few times during the night with his claws.  
  
"How does your neck feel?" Sesshomaru asked. As he nuzzled her once again over the spot that he had marked on her last night.  
  
"Besides you paying extra attention to it, it's fine" Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru as he pulled away from her.  
  
Looking around the room Kagome spotted the clothing they had discarded during the night. Fresh clothing for her was found on a bench next to the bookshelf by the door. There was a Dark Blue long sleeve like Tunic (A/N im not sure what there called but its like a shirt with long sleeves and its stops at the waist. Its not a normal shirt I think its just a long sleeve tunic o well, if you know what it is im talking about can you tell me what its called? Thanks) ~~ its rims were trimmed with yellow lining in a braided like fashion. White pants more like the ones Sesshomaru wore but four times smaller laid next to it. Blue stocking like socks lay on top of them. Her bag sat on the floor next to it.  
  
For about a week now Kagome had been walking around in just socks or barefoot. Not really caring for her shoes too much unless she went out into the forest. She preferred to fell the ground underneath her feet. Her Miko powers had grow tremendously, along with demon like powers she had been developing over time.  
  
"Im hungry, and cold, and I need a bath" Kagome complained getting up and stretching. "And I wanna sleep some more"  
  
"And you wanna do this and you wanna do that" Sesshomaru mocked her from behind. Pulling her onto his lap. "You just wanna rule the world don't you?"  
  
"Im happy with sharing the western lands with you" shivering Kagome leaned back. Her naked form trying to steal as much heat as it possibly could.  
  
Standing Sesshomaru held his lover. "We will bathe then eat" Sesshomaru smiled 'it will take us longer to bathe then necessary.'  
  
~~  
  
Warped in towels and grinning madly Kagome and Sesshomaru emerged from the built in hot spring attached to Sesshomaru's bedchambers.  
  
"Well that was fun" Kagome sighed  
  
"Im sure it was" said a not so cheerful voice.  
  
They both turned to see Tk out on Sesshomaru's balcony. She looked at them with a bored expression that clearly stated "put some damn clothes on"  
  
"Do you ever knock" Kagome demanded almost irritated.  
  
"Just because you're his mate doesn't mean you can demand things of me" Tk retorted and turned away from the two.  
  
Sesshomaru not paying attention to the two got dressed. When Kagome finished dressing they made their way down to the dinning hall. Where everyone was waiting to eat. Everything was silent threw out there meal except for the occasional "can you pass the salt?" and "thank you". With breakfast completed everyone headed into different directions. Tk stole Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before Kagome could interfere. Kagome would even had gotten a chance as the two youngens (Rin and Shippo) eagerly pulled her to the gardens.  
  
~~  
  
"What are we going to do about this" Tk asked after she explained the on coming threat the opposed the western lands.  
  
"Im gonna rip his head off before he can ever reach the heart of the western lands" Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"Obviously this is a situation that needs to be handled with care, Inuyasha not the ravage "I'll rip your fucking head of" routine." Sesshomaru replied coolly. Implying that once again Inuyasha take his seat.  
  
Settling back into his seat Inuyasha calmed down a bit (but not to much!)  
  
"Why haven't I sensed this so called threat Tk" Sesshomaru turned toward the temperamental girl.  
  
"Not even I sensed it until this morning, feelings like this just feel unnatural, like its not up to anything good" Tk sat down next to Sesshomaru. "When have I have been wrong about anything like this?"  
  
"Well there was that one time" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"I WAS 7 YEARS OLD HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THE SLIMY FEELING WAS A FROG ON MY BACK!!" Tk glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"At least we had a heads up on his movements before her got to close for comfort" Inuyasha turned to his brother. "What do you think we should do about this little intruder."  
  
Sesshomaru boyishly grinned "I say we make him regret the day he ever step foot on OUR western lands"  
  
"Amen to that brothers" Tk smiled, lifting the cloud of tenseness out of the air.  
  
"Kick his ass and enjoy doing it at the same time, Best of both worlds" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
The three huddled up close and started to form a plan.  
  
~~  
  
"Im to tried to play today!" Kagome half said half whined.  
  
"But Lady Kagome is never too tired for us" Rin looked up as they continued dragging Kagome outside.  
  
"Yeah, just one game please, mamma?" Shippo begged.  
  
"Oh alright but I don't want to have to move"  
  
"Ok lets play eye spy" Shippo suggested as they sat underneath a tree.  
  
"Yeah then Lady Kagome can be lazy and not move" Rin smiled happily doing a handstand, on one hand.  
  
"Ok, I go first, I spy with my inner eye something silver" Kagome giggled as the children started to ramble of a list of silver things they saw around them. Not really paying attention to the fact that she said "inner eye".  
  
Kagome who was now between the world such as reality and the wonderful word of dreams Sat up with Rim Said "Sesshomaru-Sama's hair"  
  
"How did you know" Kagome looked up at the figure Rin then pointed at and laughed.  
  
"Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru now stood underneath the tree looking up at Tk.  
  
"If I don't say so myself I think Kagome cheated" Tk hissed from ontop of the tree the three were underneath.  
  
"I did not, if they paid more attention to what I said they would have gotten it right a long time ago" Kagome said making herself an excuse.  
  
"Right, right I believe you" Tk glanced over at Sesshomaru who just stared at then amused.  
  
"What did you say Kagome" Shippo asked using his adoptive mothers name.  
  
"I said. "I spy with my inner eye something silver" so no I didn't cheat I said it loud enough for them to hear."  
  
"Whatever" Tk hopped down and talk to stand on Sesshomaru's right side. "You need to eat more, im surprised you're not dead, was your village poor?" Tk asked curiously.  
  
"No my village was not poor, and I eat my fill." Kagome replied smoothly as she stood up. "May I go to bed now?" she asked the children who still sit beneath the tree.  
  
Nodding the children looked up at Tk with eyes brimming with hope. "oh all right but don't get me all dirty, I just washed this morning" Tk giggled as she was dragged away. "Buy Sess don't get into any trouble with out me." 


	12. Dreamsequence

Hey im back. I had a comment about Tk. She isn't from another anime or manga SHE BELONGS TO ME! ( . She even has a story to go along with her, and believe me she's far from perfect. I'll give you a profile at the end of the Story.  
  
"Bed" Kagome Sighed plopping down on the bed She and Sesshomaru now shared. Drifting on to sleep.  
  
*** Dream sequence ***  
  
"Hello" Kagome called, covering her nose from the stench of dried blood"  
  
"Kagome you all right" a tired voice that sounded like it belonged to Tk.  
  
"I think so" Kagome called back.  
  
" I feel like I'm on one of those things Kagome calls a leash." Inuyasha growled from somewhere beyond the fog.  
  
"My hand!" Miroku cried out in pain.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome called out. "Sango!"  
  
A large animal stepped from beyond the trees barely visible.  
  
"I'm over here" Sango choked. "I'm fine, but he's not." Sango said indicating to the overly large character beside her. Kagome with her hands out reach slowly walked over.  
  
"Who's he?" Kagome's voice was shaky 'it couldn't be, it can't be'She put her hand on what she thought was the back of the person or thing. It was warm but just barely. She touched what would have been hair; red locks that should have been silver were wet and sticky. 'No way' Kagome shook her head.  
  
The form grunted but did not move.  
  
"Kagome" Sango reached out for Kagome but failed when she stepped away.  
  
"Where are the children?" Kagome choked out.  
  
Sango pointed to small figures on the ground. Kagome ran for them. One she couldn't figure out where it began and where it ended. The other of the small figures had fur. She cuddled the smaller figure to her chest and wheezed.  
  
"What the hell did this?" She rocked back and forth. There was a cry form Miroku and a thump.  
  
"He was worthless " another figures stepped into Kagome's line of vision.  
  
'Frickin fog' Kagome thought as she scooted closer to a tree still holding her unliving bundle of bloodied fur.  
  
"Who's next, ah Kagome why not you?" The figure stepped closer.  
  
"You touch her and I'll kill you for sure. Not that I'm not gonna kill you already" Inuyasha growled furiously.  
  
" No way buddy you'll get the leftovers" Tk growled.  
  
"If I give him to you first there won't be any leftovers" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"I'll do my best." Tk reassured him.  
  
"No way, I've heard that before" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"When was this..."  
  
~~~ Tuning them out. ~~~~  
  
"Idiots" the figure moved away form Kagome and over to Sango, what Kagome hoped weren't Sesshomaru and the defenseless Kirara.  
  
"Another useless creation." He ignored Kirara's warning growls " what ya gonna do? Bite Me." he laughed.  
  
" No, but I will" Tk snapped.  
  
" You sure you want THAT in your mouth Tk." Inuyasha voice was full of disgust.  
  
"It'll be a small price to pay, I think I'll make his death ssssssllllllooooowwww and painful." Tk grinned.  
  
"Million-dollar question" the figure said. " How will you go about getting loss from something you can't see?"  
  
"Being the Spymaster for Sesshomaru has taught me many things. I've been tortured enough to know how things work and how much it will hurt. Even more or less getting free of them. Lets just say I've had more things broken I didn't know could break." Tk said in a careless voice.  
  
" Well me, I'm just going to rip my way out, some way some how, you'll see you just put your hands in Kagome." Inuyasha was cut off.  
  
"Or any of them for that matter" Kagome piped in.  
  
"And we'll come at you with something you ain't ever seen" Inuyasha voice was filled with satisfaction.  
  
" Where's that mate of yours when ya need him Tk?"  
  
" That bustard over there got to him first, who knows what happened to him." Tk spat.  
  
" Oh just great. Just fucking great!" Inuyasha started to thrash in his bindings.  
  
" If that gets tighter tell me so I won't do what you're doing" Tk sighed. ' Still to this day I wonder how Sesshomaru and Inuyasha became brothers.'  
  
" It tightened woman, now what do we do?" Inuyasha said in his "miss know it all" voice he normally saved for Tk.  
  
" Now you'll stop moving or so I hope" Tk retorted.  
  
" Must you always state the obvious?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
" I'm the only one who sees the obvious" Tk snapped back.  
  
"Shut up!" The figure shouted. "I'm am fed up with your incompetence"  
  
" Me incompetent you must be joking." Tk giggled. "What a mistake you just made"  
  
" What does incompetent mean?" Inuyasha whispered to the giggling Tk.  
  
Tk giggled more.  
  
" You just had to pin me to same tree" Inuyasha panicked.  
  
Tk. giggled more.  
  
"What's wrong you don't like being stuck to a tree with her?" The figure laughed.  
  
Tk giggled hysterically  
  
" Oh yeah I love it." Inuyasha dawdled " you should try it sometimes."  
  
Tk giggles now uncontrollable.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong with her?" Kagome found the strength to stand and stood.  
  
" Tk makes a good Spymaster, cause she can't stand to be tried up, Kagome, it makes her crazy, not that she's right in the mind normally." Inuyasha gasped as the invisible rope became tighter around him.  
  
Tk giggled madly.  
  
" Shut her up now, or I'll do it for her" the figure walked toward Tk, hand reached out. Forgetting anything and everything else. " The source of my irritation must be dealt. With."  
  
" So if you kill her, what are we gonna tell her farther?" Inuyasha smirked. "He's a big man I wouldn't wanna mess with his only girl-child, even if she were a nut."  
  
Tk giggles turned into mad laughs.  
  
" Oh come on Tk" Inuyasha covered his ears. " What the fuck? Im lose!" Inuyasha grinned until he noticed the laughing ceased. Looking over toward the figure he saw Tk. Eyes red, fangs and claws bear.  
  
" Tk no!" Inuyasha screamed. " Remember what happened to Sesshomaru!"  
  
*** End Dream sequence*** Kagome sprang up in bed sweat pouring down her face.  
  
" Something wrong?" Tk sat at Sesshomaru's Desk decoding messages that had just come in from the east.  
  
"No" Kagome said not too sure. "Where's Sesshomaru?"  
  
" Out with the children, he put me to work soon as this stuff came in." Tk looked up.  
  
"Are you sure your alright, you did a lot of thrashing over there."  
  
" And you didn't wake me up?" Kagome glared.  
  
"Dreams are dreams they can't physically hurt you. And you were tired there was no reason to wake you." Tk glared back. "I'm curious, Kagome, Are we friends?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll get back to you on it." Kagome lay back down. ' Maybe I should ask her.' "so for now we are?"  
  
"less than friends" Tk answered.  
  
"Is there anything that makes you snap; I mean just lose control?" Kagome asked making it seemed like it was a random question.  
  
"Yes" Tk answered once again looking over at Kagome suspiciously.  
  
"What is it? If you don't mind me asking"  
  
"I hate being trapped in things or tied up. Why?"  
  
" No reason really" Kagome turned over.  
  
" Your not going to try any thing stupid are you?" The suspicion carrying over in Tk's voice.  
  
" No, I'm not"  
  
" Good" Tk returned to her work. As Kagome stood.  
  
"Can I help?" Kagome asked as she leaned over Tk from behind.  
  
" Yeah you can start by stand next to me instead of behind me." She said tartly. "Sit and I'll teach you to decode as I go along" 


	13. no new tricks Tk, A gardian?

Sorry for keeping you waiting for soooooo long I was grounded ya know how that is (Parents these days!)well here's the next chapter.  
  
"Teaching this woman new tricks is bad TK" Sesshomaru's voice sooth as he looked over Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"It's not like she knows anything, well anything about war and stuff." Tk' reply just as smooth as Sesshomaru's.  
  
"I know about all that. You should at least quiz me or something." Kagome glared at the two " and I hate it when people talk about me as if I'm not there."  
  
" Ah dear Kagome, you are still but a youth" Tk said idly. "You still have much to learn, you can never know too much."  
  
"Well aren't you wise, you're just as young as I am." Kagome retorted with false innocence.  
  
"You must teach her to fight" Tk said to Sesshomaru, ignoring Kagome.  
  
To Kagome it looked as if he two were having a silent conversation. With occasional nods from Sesshomaru to show his agreement and lifting his eyebrow questioningly. Tk's nodding in agreement or shaking her head in disagreement. Kagome went back to the decoding book she was ready for a few moments.  
  
Fed up. "Ya know, I'm kinda feelin a bit left out here" Kagome said, the two flinched they some who forgotten she was even there.  
  
"Kagome would you like to learn to fight?" Sesshomaru asked. His right eyebrow raised.  
  
"if you think it will be good I'm willing to try." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who had been standing behind her. Her eyes nearly fell out.  
  
Sesshomaru's featureless face turned into a handsomely devilish grin. " Then Tk shall teach you." He flicked an Invisible piece of lint off of his tunic.  
  
'His clothing is different.' Kagome thought.  
  
Instead of his regular attire. He now wore what looked like Tk's only different colors and baggier. His button down silk Tunic was silver, held by together by black threads. His pants were much like his regular ones only black, held together by silver threads. His feet were covered with socks the same silver color. His hair hung over his shoulders.  
  
"You even more sumptuous then before." Kagome giggled (she's just a giggling machina).  
  
"Tell the truth. He looks like a girl." Tk mumbled.  
  
"Why can't you teach IT?!" Tk growled on annoyance. "Besides I have close to no patience to teach her."  
  
"First and for most Kagome is not an IT, second I have other things attend too. And why does everyone now always question my authority." Sesshomaru seethed from head to toe in anger.  
  
"I've always questioned your so called authority." Tk ducked as Sesshomaru's claws came her way. "Once second best always second best." She laughed.  
  
"You will teach her."  
  
"I must decline" Tk instead, she walked over to the book shelf and pulled down maps. "I as you can see have just as much work as you do" she indicated to the desk where all the paperwork sat. "I don't have all the time in the world ya know."  
  
"To Tk if it isn't spying for the crown or looking after Inuyasha and me not to mention cloud. It is lazing about" he glared Daggers at Tk. "No excuse will get you out of this one."  
  
"Sesshomaru you should be the first to know that I may look gentle but I'm not."  
  
"So In other words the first day you might end up hurting me worse then it should hurt anyway?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, my lady" Tk Responded. "At least you're not clueless."  
  
"You will teach her" Sesshomaru's already short patience's with Tk was just about done.  
  
"She doesn't have to" Kagome sighed "I'm sure theirs some one else who can teach me."  
  
"Don't try and help her." Sesshomaru growled angrily.  
  
"I'm with Tk, you should teach her." Inuyasha's voice coming from the balcony. With lighting speed Sesshomaru Pushed him over the rail into the bushed below.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha laughed at his brother from below.  
  
"Last time I checked these were me lands and what I say goes without Questioning" Sesshomaru walked Back inside.  
  
"Next time you're coming with me "Inuyasha said as he walked back inside and brushed off his Clothes.  
  
"Where did she go?" Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
"Will you relax she went to the Privy, I think" Kagome said while helping Inuyasha take twigs from his hair.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Jaken" Sesshomaru called.  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama" Jaken squealed.  
  
"Go find Tk." Sesshomaru ordered clearly angrier then before.  
  
"But my lord she is in your study Gathering books." Jaken Winced as the door slammed hard enough to rip it off the hinge.  
  
"I think he's angry" Inuyasha half laughed.  
  
"No Inuyasha he's just so happy with Tk he can't help but show it." Kagome poked Inuyasha with a twig.  
  
"Why do you think Sesshomaru wants Tk to train you?" Inuyasha asked as he swatted the twig away.  
  
"Who knows, I don't think she likes me very much Kagome picked up another twig. Deep down Tk likes everyone until given a reason not to. Will you quit?" Inuyasha Snatched the other twig Kagome began to poke him with.  
  
"im tired" Kagome said poking him some more.  
  
"cut it out Kagome" Inuyasha snatched the twig.  
  
"I think she's a bit weird" Kagome picked up another Twig. "What type of Demon is she anyway?"  
  
"Well her mom's half wild shadow cat and three other things, and her father's half dog half wolf and half something else so no one knows what she really is. She's just Tk." Fed up with Kagome's Poking he scratched her hand "cut it out, what part don't you understand the "CUT" the "IT" or the "OUT" Inuyasha Grinned" hey kinda Family now huh?"  
  
"I suppose so" Kagome grinned back. Then was swept into a bone shattering hug.  
  
"We should have a party or something" he released Kagome from his grip.  
  
"Kagome grabbed his hands and started to dance" we're gonna par-tay!!"  
  
"Poor Sesshomaru" Jaken laughed from by the door. "When he matted with you he had no Idea what he was getting himself into. There's still one problem." Jaken trailed off.  
  
"What is it, Jaken" Kagome asked Curiosity stretched over her face.  
  
"Kagome has no guardian." Jaken said for once sounding as wise as he really is.  
  
"I don't need a babysitter Jaken" Kagome made a face.  
  
"Not a babysitter, Kagome, A guardian kinda like Myoga and Jaken, someone to make sense of things and help you along the way. Some one who can protect you need be." Inuyasha explained the best he could.  
  
"As if that gray hared, I'm too scared to stay by my masters side, flee could do protecting at all." Jaken said shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"I suspect her wants Tk to become your Guardian and she knows it, but Tk loves her job as a Spymaster and nothing is going to make her give it up, well almost nothing." Inuyasha picked up a twig thinking thoughtfully.  
  
"Inuyasha stop if it starts to hurt" Jaken dodged the on coming twigs.  
  
"Would it be so bad to be my Guardian?" Kagome's something of a demon side clawed out shaking with misunderstood rage. "I'm not that bad, and I won't get in the way. She doesn't know I'll show her what kind of worrier I can be." She walked out slamming the door behind her.  
  
"I fell bad for the door" Inuyasha mumbled Jumping into a near by tree.  
  
"Hai" Jaken walked out, slowly closing the door behind him.  
  
----- should Kagome get a Guardian or should she be left to fend for herself?  
  
Im feelin pretty spontaneous so if weird things start to happen (besides Kagome's transformation) its because im just throwing stuff in there. 


	14. seal the deal

I know I know it has been a long time sense I've updated. I really long. A long, long, long time. But I've finally broken out of my writers block I've been having on this story for some time now. Sorry guys. I promise I'll finish this story before we all get old.

Chapter 14. Seal the deal

He glided down the hallway, his anger getting the better of him.

"Tk your such a coward." Sesshomaru opened the door to his study. Looking around as he walked inside.

Outside was a table and two chairs the table was covered with piles of old and tattered books, next to them Tk sat in one of the two chairs her back toward Sesshomaru.

Calming himself he took a seat next to Tk .

"Coward" his voice was taunting.

"This Tk is scared of nothing." She retorted

"why do you refuse to teach Kagome?" Sesshomaru's hand twitched when Tk didn't answer.

"Tk" he hissed

"Because I don't want to be her keeper. I am responsible for no one and will keep it that way." Tk sat her quill down, and sitting back in her seat she looked at him. "You mated her not me, there for she's your responsibility." Her voice was just as cold as his expression.

Sesshomaru sighed, all his years of being with Tk hadn't taught him nothing. "is there anything I can do to change you mind?"

"let me think on it" Tk grinned. "I've been trying to get you to give me Koala Su ( every one should know who she is. If not pick up a damn love hina book for once) and her gang for three years, give me them for spy's and you just might have a deal.

"might?" Sesshomaru's eyebrows came together.

"I'll train her for them. But if your trying to get me to be her guardian the answer remains no" Tk opened another book.

"I hate you" Sesshomaru slightly mumbled.

Being use to it Tk purposely ignored him.

"you could always have Kinichi do it...."

"NO!" he growled.

Tk laughed

"you may have Koala, as long as you train her. Maybe she'll change your mind about this whole guardian thing."

"I don't think I like being bargained over." Kagome pulled a chair to the balcony.

"do you always have something to say? Normal women just shut up and do as their told." Tk teased.

"except you. But you really aren't normal at all." Kagome giggled.

"will you two stop flirting." Sesshomaru once again ran his fingers through his hair. "Tk do we have a deal or not?"

"yes, we may later on decide guardianship, I doubt the answer will change." Tk looked to Sesshomaru they both turned to Kagome. "let me guess"

"Tk, don't" she stopped "that's the first order you've carried out sense you got here." He turned to Kagome. "we have to seal our bet. But"

Tk began to say something but stopped when Sesshomaru gave her the death glare.

"it's sacred Kagome." Sesshomaru went on.

"but simple enough." Tk added in.

"you aren't gonna" Kagome blushed crimson.

"that's sick" Tk made a face. "that would be like mating my brother."

"no im better than your brother" Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't know, and I don't care to find out" she turned green and ran to the nearest privy door, opened it and dashed inside.

"now I wonder if it was the idea of you and her that made her hurl or her and her brother?" Kagome laughed

"it doesn't matter there both enough to make you sick" Tk said emerging.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone to settle you deal"

"your sick" Tk hissed "don't put thoughts in my head."

Kagome walked out, and put her ears to the door. 'im such a snoop'

They took wrestling style standing close they brought their intertwined to their mouths and at the same time bit in-between each others four-finger and thumb.

"ouch" Kagome whispered. She looked at her hand blood dripped from two small holes. 'what the hell'

unlike Kagome's blood that feel to the floor. Tk and Sesshomaru drank the blood and sealed the wound.

"I feel Kinda funny" Tk giggled.

"shake it off, you'll live." Sesshomaru preened Tk's hair so it would lay down straight.

"Stop that you Dimwit" She shoved his hand away.

"your just like a puppy disobedient" Sesshomaru stepped away from Tk's claws.

"not just disobedient, but also independent." Tk corrected. "at least you had the puppy thing right even though im not fully a puppy."

"full pup or no pup at all. Your still disobedient "Sesshomaru retorted.

"whatever" she walked to the and stopped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"hey Tk"

"what?"

"thanks"

"no thanks. You won't be thanking me if I kill her, so don't thank me until her training's over. You'll know to thank me when this disappears." She held up her hand. "I'll be seeing koala tomorrow morning I suppose. After Kagome's training session." She walked out.

"you were listening weren't you?" she asked Kagome.

"kinda" Kagome grinned.

"there's no kinda. Its either you were or you weren't" she stuck her tongue out. "later"

"I'll have to muzzle Kagome for her own safety." He chuckled. "muzzle Kagome that'll be the day" He sat down as Kagome walked in.

"what's this?" Kagome held out her right hand where two fang marks similar to Tk's sat. "it hurts, not to mention it just appeared there."

Sesshomaru's interest show through his eyes but not on his face. He held out his hand.

"some things Kagome, I will admit I don't know the answers to." Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap, snuggled into his arms she asked. "I will survive this training won't I?"

"of course" he nuzzled her. "just try hard, that's all she'll ask for. Besides for you to not talk back, little Mrs. Sarcastic.

"but talking back is my life" Kagome complained.

"then you'll have to change that life goal for a while. During training at least" Sesshomaru rubbed the fang marks on Kagome's hand.

"and if I say "no"

"than we have a problem"

"you the great Sesshomaru. A problem?" Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru nipped at her neck.

"you'll have so much fun I almost envy you" Sesshomaru sniffed. "you sure you not some kinda of demon in disguise as a human.

"positive" she replied as he sniffed her again. "stop that before you suck out my soul. I need it remember"

"do you like shinny things?" Sesshomaru asked.

"all women like shinny things"

"that's what my friend Nawat tells me. Just makin sure"

"whose Nawat( TRICKSTER'S CHOICE. Tamora Pierce)?"

"a friend, we used to be a crow."

"used to be?" Kagome frowned.

"it's hard to explain."

"can I meet him?"

"one day, he lives in separate realm. NO more questions." Sesshomaru said kissing her gently before she could complain.

braking the kiss she asked. "what do you think clouds are made of"

"what did I just say" Sesshomaru started.

"don't be difficult just answer the question." Kagome's hand searched until the grasped Sesshomaru's tail.

"I used to think it was made of fur"

"fur huh?"

"yeah fur."

"why fur"

"umm, its fluffy and they change colors during different seasons." Sesshomaru purred as Kagome's hand ran through the fur on his tail.

"sorry" Kagome pulled her hand away from Sesshomaru's now bleeding tail.

"Now you must clean it" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's blooded covered hand. Examining her claws. "is this even possible" he grumbled. He sniffed her again.

"by tomorrow I might not have a soul." Kagome untangled herself from Sesshomaru and stood up. "I'll sleep in my room just to make sure it still their once I awaken. The little I have left that is."

"tomorrow mornings your first training lesson" Sesshomaru fake cried. "my little mates growing up so fast"

she playfully punched him. "I knew you weren't as cold as you seemed"

"you never really know anyone, not even yourself." He held Kagome claw hand up.

"yeah, I know" she wiggled her fingers. "so changes are ok. But others."

"Aren't so welcome" Sesshomaru stated after a few moment's of silence.

"well we can over come those little things. That aren't so welcome. as you adorably put it"

"to hell with you!" A servant yelled at a cowering Rin. "I still say Milord should have left you in the forest for dead." Rin cried harder, obviously this had been going on longer than it should have.

"Joren! (PROTECTOR OF THE SMALL. Tamora Pierce)" Sesshomaru's growl was low. But said more then it seemed.

'He pretty much just told the guy he wouldn't live long.' Kagome thought.

"Milord, I, the child she." Joren shook from fur to paw.

"silence!" Sesshomaru hissed. "only Jaken may speak to her that way"

' only Jaken he says. Wow he never ceases to amaze me' Kagome almost laughed. She barely held it in. "come Rin we shall eat." Kagome called to the young girl. She looked from the furious Sesshomaru to the scared servant. " I suggest you leave" she said to Jaken who immediately disappeared.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, he Jogged to catch up.

"lets have dinner on Stonemountain, its snowing"

"yeah can we please" Rin added in.

"if it's snowing isn't it to cold to go up there?" Kagome asked.

"no" Sesshomaru said "the mountains hear are strange, it snows every season except summer when it becomes all ice."

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who's didn't look all that happy with her at that moment. She smiled at him and shrugged It off for the moment.

"what do you think?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"who cares" Inuyasha grumbled. earning a "don't make me hurt you look from Kagome.

"go if you'd like." Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away.

"I have some" he paused. "business to attend to"

"I wonder who else wants to go" Inuyasha squinted his eyes, obviously this task would take for ever.

"like it can't wait" Kagome retorted.

"it can't " Sesshomaru growled at her.

"you say that about everything" Rin whined.

"come one Ice Prince you love the snow" a voice Clouds voice immerged.

His muscular frame draped over Tk. "you love the snow."

"you think the snow man we built when we were kids are still up there? Inuyasha said his eyes lighting up. "if not lets make new ones"

"please Sesshomaru-Sama, It has been a while since you enjoyed the snow the mountains give us year round." Jaken almost pleaded.

"whose side are you on? Jaken" if it weren't for all the people he might have smiled.

"not yours" Jaken said.

"Fine I'll go on one condition." He said looking over at Kagome.

"and what's that." She asked.

"liked I'd tell you" He lifted his left eyebrow.

"perv" Kagome laughed.


	15. Hey People, really Important author note...

Hey people.

I recently got news that someone really close to my friend Committed Suicide. Im not sure what this means to me, but for a while I didn't like her for reasons that were selfish beyond a doubt.

And now my friend comes and tells me she's gone. That this world will never be graced by her presence, all because life was unbearably hard and she couldn't handle it, I've been there. I'm pretty sure we all have.

But remember Suicide's the easy way out. Its one thing to think about committing it and other when you actually do it. Your not hurting just yourself but everyone that knows of your existence.

Please, if life's getting Ruff. Get some kind of help. Just try and avoid committing suicide.

Thanks... CaptainNeoNoodle

Peace out mah Noodles


	16. SnowMountain

"so what's it like to be Lord of the western lands" Kagome asked slightly trailing behind Sesshomaru.

"its not as glorious as every one thinks it is."

"really?"

"no, really. You have to fight not just for yourself, but for every one who depends on you as their lord. My soldiers are precious to me. More like my brothers and sisters then my slaves, as everyone perceives."

"you won't even take your real brother in, how are you suppose to take others not of your blood?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder. To see Miroku holding Sango's hand.

"something's are just to hard to let go of. I never said I did not except Inuyasha, for I do not have to. I just prefer not to refer to him as my brother until need be." Sesshomaru chuckled slightly when Inuyasha growled.

"I don't even like claiming you... cold bastard." Inuyasha huffed.

"awe, I think Inuyasha's feelings are hurt." A well known voice rang.

Inuyasha growled. "not now Kagura."

"she was here first Inuyasha, leave her be." Tk said, walking over to her smiling she whispered to her. Both girls giggled

"but, but.. and this thing" Inuyasha stammered.

"just let it go." Cloud said, shaking his head. "women"

"and what's that suppose to mean?" Tk asked glaring at him.

"nothing" he smiled before walking up closer to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"wanna come with us?" Tk asked Kagura.

"now that he's gone, life has been much better, but I still hate him" Kagura said, looking over at Inuyasha. "and besides I should be getting back to Kanna, its not healthy to leave her alone for long periods of time."

"poor kid" cloud shook his head. "you're rich enough, why don't you get a guardian?"

"she's to old for a babysitter" Kagura said to Tk and Sesshomaru's displeasure.

"guardians are not babysitters!" Jaken yelled.

"then how come you were always like a babysitter?" Rin asked Jaken.

"Jaken was there to help me raise you, Rin" Sesshomaru said. "not to baby-sit you but more to teach you a way of life I am not at liberty to show you."

"oh..."Rin replied.

"so exactly how old is Kanna?" Cloud asked, curiosity stretched over his hansom features.

"sixteen, but she could pass for ten if need be." Kagura answered.

"I've never seen Kanna before. Who is she?" Shippo chimed in.

"you've seen her before. She's the girl with the mirror."

"the pretty one?" Shippo asked, before getting hit over the head.

"why do you always like the dangerous ones?" Rin asked, eyeing Tk.

"because there much more interesting" Shippo said sticking his tongue out at her.

"I'll show you interesting" Rin tackled him pushing him down into the snow.

"Rin!" Jaken yelled. "that is most un-lady like."

"IM TEN YEARS, OLD HOW LADY LIKE AM I GOING TO GET!" Rin yelled at him releasing her hold on Shippo's head.

"are you sure you won't join us?" Tk asked.

Kagura looked lonely, not that she didn't always look that way. But more lonely then usual.

"positive" she sighed.

"I could use another Spy." Tk said to her in a whisper. "I heard your good at it"

Kagura smiled. "I'll think about it"

Tk ran to catch up with the group who decided they would continue walking.

"I can't believe you made friends with that trash!" Inuyasha yelled.

"she's not trash, she's just misunderstood" Rin said.

"I agree" Sesshomaru said. "although my conversations with her were always short, she only did as she was told hoping that one day she could obtain her freedom and the freedom of the young one, Kanna"

"forget the fact she tried to kill your mate countless times." Inuyasha hissed

"if I remember correctly, milord has attacked her also." Jaken said.

"I didn't attack her, I merely tried to take away her weapons so she would let things between brothers, stay between brothers." Sesshomaru defended himself.

Stealing her hand back Sango, warped herself around Kagome.

"what's wrong?" She asked.

"nothing really, just thinking." Kagome answered a smile slightly gracing her features.

"you think to much ningen" Sango said, trying her best to imitate Jaken. causing every one in the group besides Sesshomaru, and Jaken to laugh.

"Not bad" Cloud commended.

"Thanks" Sango said blushing.

"awe, poor Jaken" Rin said. hugging the toad like thing.

"get off of me you stinking child!" Jaken said running away form her.

"are you sure it always stays warm up here" Kagome asked. Looking around at the snow covered mountains.

"positive" Sesshomaru said.

"I wonder if Kouga would like it up here" Kagome said, thinking aloud.

"who cares, mangy flea bitten wolf." Inuyasha snapped.

"every thing you've said so far has been negative. If you can't say anything positive to balance out the two than don't say anything at all." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha sternly from over her shoulder.

"I feel like a puppy" Inuyasha mumbled.

"you act like one" Miroku said.

"can I rub yours ears?" Rin asked.

"no rub Shippo's" Inuyasha said.

"but his don't have fur." She replied.

"ugh, I can't sta...!" Inuyasha began to yell until Kagome turned to look at him.

"go on and sit him Kagome" Shippo cheered.

"we're here" Sesshomaru said stopping in front of a cave.

Three snowman greeted them, one of a dog demon, one of Tk, and one of something you couldn't quite make out. But they assumed it was Inuyasha's.

"can we make some to joint he club?" Sango asked shyly.

"Of corse you can Sango" coursed Inuyasha and Tk.

"would you like to make one Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"yeah!" Shippo said before picking up some snow.

---

Okay every one, I thought it time to finally write a chapter. So I want 5 reviews before you can have another chapter. But be warned. If I can't have five reviews on this story alone. I'll take them for Brotherly Oath. And then you can have two chapters, cause I'll be really happy. So review and you'll get more.


	17. Dreamscape

I know everyone must be thinking … OMG I remember this story.. the stupid author hasn't updated since '04 someone snipe her….as soon as she's done with the story finally. I'm going to finish this one if it's the last thing I do. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 17: Dreamscape.

--

Sesshomaru's face became serious.

"what is it?" Kagome whispered she noticed Inuyasha's ears twitch.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Intruders," He told her keeping am eye on Rin.

"shadow demons," Cloud said from behind the two. "two miles north of Tanjahi River."

"Are you expecting a war you forgot to tell me about?" T.K. asked. "there sure a lot of them just to be stopping in the neighborhood."

"I'll go cut them off at the pass" cloud said.

"stop by the castle and retrieve Moharu." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes Mi' lord," cloud bowed before using his abilities to blend in with their surroundings.

"do you think he may have been wrong about the type of demon?" Kagome watched Sesshomaru' eyebrows twitch.

"we should go back," Jaken said.

"we won't get there fast enough. Is there any other cover around?" Kagome asked.

"Arbegla's just down the way," Inuyasha said walking over.

Kagome frowned, her sense were giving her a headache.

"it's a forest," Sesshomaru said answering Kagome's frown.

"It'll provide cover if nothing else." T.k added. "for them and for us" she thought.

"lets go, I think Cloud maybe having some difficulties." Sesshomaru said turning he bagan walking down the other side of the mountain.

"where are we going?" Sango asked as they entered the forest.

Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru sniffed.

--20 minutes—

"Where is Rin," Sesshomaru asked suddenly. "and that other thing?"

"His name is…"

"Of no importance" Sesshomaru said cutting Miroku off.

Inuyasha growled watching and T.k. Slid into a fighting position.

"they're everywhere," Miroku looked around.

Kagome's P.O.V.

"I think it's only one," I said pulling my bow, I fired my loaded arrow.

Sesshomaru flinched:Inuyasha covered him ears. As a ear wrenching scream rang out from the shadows.

" I think you may have pissed it of," Miroku yelled at me.

"no shit," Sango said as the screaming died down.

Sesshomaru growled, He walked off in the direction of my arrow.

I went to follow but Inuyasha held me back.

The ground suddenly shifted beneath their feet.

"what the hell is that?" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone whirled around to look behind them but suddenly my world went black, something stuck me.

--

"I don't like animals," the creature said, Sesshomaru tightly gripped between his claws. "especial dogs,"

He dug his claws into Sesshomaru's back watching as the young demons blood flowed over his hand.

"Let him go," Inuyasha Sprang up and attempted to cut the creature at the wrist.

"can't have this can we." It stepped on him. tossing Sesshomaru aside.

"Wind tun..ahhh!" Miroku clutched his hand as it start to turn toward him. ' If I don't stop this I'll end up begin sucked into it."

"dammit," Sango rushed to help him.

"Where is T.k!" Inuyasha tried to wriggled form underneath the large creatures foot. "Trapped."

"Thank you for reminding me!" He scanned the area for Her.

"Looks like she ran off," He laughed. "good thing for her."

T.k Swung from a near by tree landing onto the creatures back she sank her Sword into his neck. And jumped back into the forest below before there creature could grab her.

" I don't like hide n' Seek little girl,"

Sesshomaru struggled to stand as he watched T.k's movements. He transformed breathing heavily.

"my lungs have been crushed,' He thought. He growled low before biting the creature around the throat.

"watch the sword," T.k whispered

It moved from on top of Inuyasha to fight off Sesshomaru.

Sango struggled to pull her arm out of Miroku's tunnel. Kirara tugged on the back of Sango's shirt.

Pulling her away from the dangerous man as he regained control of his hand.

"Jaken try and Find Shippo and Rin," Inuyasha joined the battle.

"Times up you two, Scat!" T.K. yelled from tree's the two demons swiftly jumped away from the slightly confused Creature as T.k's sword exploded.

"3," Inuyasha called.

And watched as the sword exploded 2 twice more.

"How'd you get your weapon to do that again?" Inuyasha said jumping into the tree again.

"It was a gift from the goddess of destruction," She smiled and kicked him back out of her tree. "fetch."

"Do it yourself."

"on three," T.k announced.

"Three!" Inuyasha, T.k And Sesshomaru attacked to the same time tearing their way through what was left of the demon.

"To easy!" Inuyasha said. "Where's Miroku? Sango"

"I don't know he just ran off." She yelled out leaning over Kagome to see if she was alive.

Sesshomaru let out a large growl and jumped toward a new enemy as his back was spilt open.

What ever it was snapped it's fingers. The tree Inuyasha and T.k were in came alive pulling the two tightly to the tree.

"No!" T.k screamed.

"oh great!" Inuyasha added as he watch Sango attack. "you couldn't have just ran could you?"

"No way." Sango yelled.

"easy pray," It hissed punching her hard in the back of the head.

"Lights out," T.k mumbled.

"Sango!" Inuyasha struggled.

Sesshomaru kneeled over, his transformation wearing off.

"Shut up Mutt," The figure spat.

"are you going to let him talk to you like that?" Tk instigated.

"Not much of a choice," Inuyasha growled.

"don't like being tied to a tree…" The figure stalked pass them as a fog rose. "bring back any memories for you?"

Neither one said anything.

"Looks like she choose to stay quiet," It Cut down the length of Inuyasha's Face with a claw.

"Bastard," Inuyasha hissed.

"Two easy you said," T.k Mumbled.

"Not any more," Inuyasha tired to bite the finger.

"Bad puppy," the figure said before slamming Inuyasha's head into the tree.

"that wasn't nice," T.k said before it did the same thing to her.

The creature vaguely heard Kagome start to rouse.

"Hello" Kagome called, covering her nose from the stench of drying blood"

"Kagome you all right" It was Inuyasha who asked.

"I think so" Kagome called back. 'My dream come true?' she thought.

" I feel like I'm on one of those things you call a leash." Inuyasha growled from somewhere beyond the fog.

"My hand!" Miroku cried out in pain.

"Sango!" Kagome called out. "Sango!"

A large animal stepped from beyond the trees barely visible.

"I'm over here" Sango choked. "I'm fine, but he's not." Sango said indicating to the overly large character beside her. Kagome with her hands out reach slowly walked over.

"Who's he?" Kagome's voice was shaky 'it couldn't be, it can't be' She put her hand on what she thought was the back of the person or thing. It was warm but just barely. She touched what would have been hair; red locks that should have been silver were wet and sticky. 'No way' Kagome shook her head.

The form grunted but did not move.

"Kagome" Sango reached out for Kagome but failed when she stepped away.

"Where are the children?" Kagome choked out.

Sango pointed to small figures on the ground. Kagome slowly walked toward them. The two figures were more recognizable than in her dream and they weren't dead. Not yet at least.

"What the did this?" She looked around her. There was a cry form Miroku and a thump.

"He was worthless " another figures stepped into Kagome's line of vision.

'Figures there is always fog' Kagome thought as she scooted closer to a tree.

"Who's next, Kagome?" The figure stepped closer. "you choose."

"Kagome don't go near him! " Inuyasha growled furiously. "touch her and I'll kick your ass."

" No way buddy you'll get the leftovers" Tk growled.

"If I give him to you first there won't be any leftovers" Inuyasha complained.

"I'll do my best." Tk reassured him.

"No way, I've heard that before" Inuyasha snapped.

"When was this…"

Tuning them out.

"Idiots" the figure moved away form Kagome and over to Sango, what Kagome hoped weren't Sesshomaru and the defenseless Kirara.

"Another useless creation." He ignored Kirara's warning growls " what ya gonna do? Bite Me." he laughed.

" No, but I will" Tk snapped.

" You sure you want THAT in your mouth Tk." Inuyasha voice was full of disgust.

"It'll be a small price to pay, I think I'll make his death ssssssllllllooooowwww and painful." Tk grinned.

"Million-dollar question" the figure said. " How will you go about getting loose from something you can't see?"

" Well me, I'm just going to rip my way out, some way some how, you'll see you just put your hands in Kagome." Inuyasha was cut off.

"Or any of them for that matter" Kagome piped in.

" And we'll come at you with something you ain't ever seen" Inuyasha voice was filled with satisfaction.

" Where's that mate of yours when ya need him Tk?" Inuyasha said low.

" If that thing over there got to him first, who knows what happened to him." Tk spat.

" Oh just great. Just fucking great!" Inuyasha started to thrash in his bindings.

" If that gets tighter tell me so I won't do what you're doing" Tk sighed.

" It tightened woman, now what do we do?" Inuyasha said.

" Now you'll stop moving," Tk retorted.

" Must you always state the obvious?" Inuyasha snapped.

" I'm the only one who sees the obvious" Tk snapped back.

"Shut up!" The figure shouted. "I'm am fed up with your incompetence"

Tk giggled.

"You just had to pin me to same tree" Inuyasha panicked.

Tk. giggled more.

"What's wrong you don't like being stuck to a tree with her?" The figure laughed.

Tk giggled hysterically

" Oh yeah I love it." Inuyasha dawdled " you should try it sometimes."

Tk giggles became uncontrollable.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with her?" Kagome found the strength to stand and stood.

Inuyasha gasped as the invisible rope became tighter around him.

Tk giggled madly.

" Shut her up now, or I'll do it for you" the figure walked toward Tk, hand reached out. Forgetting anything and everything else. " The source of my irritation must be dealt With."

" So if you kill her, what are we gonna tell her farther?" Inuyasha smirked. "He's a big man I wouldn't wanna mess with his only girl-child, even if she were a nut."

Tk giggles turned into mad laughs.

Kagome looked around for her bow and spotted it about 12 feet away. 'If only I could fins my arrows,'

" Oh come on Tk" Inuyasha covered his ears. " What the? Im loose!" Inuyasha grinned until he noticed the laughing ceased. Looking over toward the figure he saw Tk. Eyes red, fangs and claws bear.

" Tk no!" Inuyasha screamed. " Remember what happened to Sesshomaru!"

Kagome's Arrow shot T.k through the shoulder.

"Calm down we don't need another Sesshomaru," Kagome turned an arrow on the enemy.

"So wounding me yourself is better!" she yelled, ripping out the arrow.

"You idiot Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up and do something about him Inu! Complain later." Kagome released her Arrow. "He has the last seven shards!"

"In his right arm," Kagome reloaded.

Inuyasha released the Tetsusaiga. "what right arm?"

Kagome watched keeping aim on their current opponent.

"Your not helpless you know," Inuyasha yelled at the top of a jump down at T.k you took to lounging in the grass below to watch the show. "A little arrow wound has never stopped you before!"

"yeah but it's time for a nap," She said yawning.

"Your impossible!" Sango said kicking T.k In her new wound. "come help me!"

Inuyasha Sliced through the top of it's right arm.

"I'm getting pretty good at this cutting off peoples arm thing," Inuyasha laughed.


	18. Healing Mates

Well this will be the last installment into this story. I think I'm going to write a sequel.

Review. Enjoy.

---

Chapter 18: Healing mates.

"I want you to know I'm not happy with you," Kagome told Tk who actively ignored her.

" Do you really think she cares whether or not your happy with her?" Inuyasha asked her, grunting as he carried Miroku over his shoulder.

"She should.."

"I don't know if I can heal them all." She whispered.

"Then what good are you?" Inuyasha teased before he noticed she was serious. "I'm sure you can."

"I can try and help," Kagome offered.

"Sesshomaru can begin to heal himself, while you work on the other two." Inuyasha told her.

"He'll die," Tk said. "If I don't start with him. He can use that useless sword of his on the other two."

--

"You've been working on him for hours, why don't you take care of your wounds for a while?" Kagome asked touching her shoulder.

Tk jerked away from her.

"Can't he'll die," Tk muttered.

"So will you if you don't do something about that shoulder."

"I wouldn't have to worry about that if you'd just left me alone," Tk snapped.

Kagome didn't say anything more after that.

"I can't get enough of these twigs out of the way." Sango told Kagome, she'd woken up a few hours ago.

"I wish I had my bag. I have a comb you could use to get them out easier."

"that's alright, you've gotten enough out. All he'll need to is take a bath."

"Ouch, you don't have to scratch." Tk told Sesshomaru as she sat up slowly.

"Right," He grunted. "Fix yourself idiot."

"I'm done healing, the blood is drying." Tk replied. "I've done my part use your bullshit swords and take care of them."

Sesshomaru looked over at the two children before getting up and using the Tensusaiga to heal the two.

"Happy now?" He asked Tk before he noticed she'd left.

"where'd she go?" Kagome asked, gently hugging Sesshomaru.

"She has a missing mate to find." He told her kissing the top of her head. "We should get back."

--

"How's your back?" Kagome asked as they sat on their bed.

Sesshomaru pulled off his tunic, showing a long scratch down the length of his back.

"Better." He told her.

"Did you notice that she got away with not having to teach me anything?" Kagome asked her.

"She'll be back," Sesshomaru showed her his hand. "This mark will be a constant reminder. She's stuck with you."

"I'll be glad when things around here get back to normal," Kagome said.

"What is normal now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know," Kagome grinned. "We can create our own normal. A new normal."

"I think I like that idea." He told her. "I know where we can start.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome grinned.

"I'm thinking two at least."

"And ruin this figure? Have your own damn pups." Kagome kissed his lips softly.

"Looks like they're out of the question." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Maybe not completely." Kagome told him climbing onto his lap. "I'm to young for children."

Sesshomaru kissed her neckline. "Okay."

"Since when are you so understanding?" She said pushing away from him.

"Since I stopped listening to you talk." He said, guiding her down into laying position with him.

--

I'm actually sad to end this story so soon.

Good bye JOSJO.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
